castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Dracula X
Castlevania: Dracula X is the Super NES semi-remake/semi-sequel of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood, which was previously released on the PC Engine (a version never released outside of Japan). Instead of being a straight remake, this title should instead be considered both a remake and a sequel, though most people consider it a straight port. It shares the same gameplay and storyline of Rondo of Blood, but the levels had been completely redesigned, the quality of some graphics was considerably lowered, and many other elements were completely taken out of the game, such as not being able to play as Maria at all when you rescue her on Stage 4. In Japan, this title is known as Demon Castle Dracula Double X (悪魔城ドラキュラXX Akumajō Dracula XX) and in Europe and Australia it has a completely different title, Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss. In 2007, The Rondo of Blood 3D remake (as well as the original game) was finally made in the Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles on the Sony PSP handheld game console, which Dracula X was absent from. Storyline It is the year 1792 (But, "Several hundred years have passed since legendary hero Simon Belmont defeated the evil Count Dracula" in the manual) and the evil Count Dracula has been resurrected. This time he has kidnapped the girlfriend of Richter Belmont, Annette, and her little sister, Maria. Enraged by this, Richter sets out to save both his girlfriend and his girlfriend's little sister, as well as to put an end to Dracula. While you can save Annette's little sister, Maria, on Stage 4, she is not a playable character as she was in the original Rondo of Blood game for the PC-Engine. Also worth noting is the fact that both Tera and Iris are completely absent from this version, as well as the dark priest Shaft. Character Gallery See also Heroes Image:DX Jap Manual Richter.JPG|Richter Belmont - The main hero and the only playable character in this game. Age: 19 Image:DX Jap Manual Annet.JPG|Annette - Richter's fiancee who has been taken to the castle. She'll turn into a demon skull if Richter does not rescue her. Age: 17 Image:DX Jap Manual Maria.JPG|Maria - Annette's little sister who has also been captured. In this version, she's not a playable character when rescued. Age: 12 Villains Image:DX Cerberus.JPG|Cerberus - Boss of Stage 1 Image:Dx-phantbat.gif|Giant Bat - Boss of Stage 2 Image:DX Dullahan.JPG|Dullahan - Boss of Stage 3 Image:DX Minotaur.JPG|Minotaur - Boss of Stage 4 Image:DX Werewolf.JPG|Werewolf - Boss of Stage 5 Image:Deathcvx.gif|Death - Boss of Stage 6 Image:DX Jap Manual Dracula.JPG|Dracula - Final Boss Criticism When the Super NES Dracula X was first announced, Castlevania fans were excited to see that the popular Japanese PC Engine game make it to Super NES. However, gamers were disappointed to see that the game was very different from Rondo of Blood. This turned out to be one of the biggest disappointments in the entire series. Rather then a direct port, it was meant to be more of a semi-remake and a semi-sequel. The levels were completely different (yet still contained many sprites, bosses and elements from the PC Engine game), Maria was unplayable and demoted to just another damsel in distress, and the non-linear gameplay was toned down dramatically (instead of.four alternate levels, as in Rondo of Blood, Dracula X features only two). It is also said to be one of the toughest and most frustrating Castlevania action games. However, the music was the only thing that translated well to Super NES, and many fans consider some of the SNES Dracula X's tracks to be better than the CD music of Rondo of Blood. Most likely due to the issues between NEC and Konami, the Super NES remake had to be different. Packaging artwork Image:Draculax_na_small.jpg|''Castlevania: Dracula X'' North America, 1995 Image:Draculax_j_small.jpg|''Akumajō Dracula XX'' Japan, 1995 Image:Draculax_e_small.jpg|''Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss'' Europe, 1996 See Also * Castlevania: Dracula X Bestiary * Category:Dracula X * Category:Dracula X Characters * Dracula X Inventory * Dracula X Locations Related Products * Holy Bible Guide - A Japanese guide to this game * Castlevania: Rondo of Blood - This game is considered a non-canon sequel to Rondo of Blood in Japan, and a remake in North America * Super Castlevania IV - Dracula X is sometimes called "Castlevania V" and considered a sequel to this game * Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - To Americans unfamiliar with Rondo of Blood, Symphony of the Night was originally considered a sequel to this game. External Links * * English Castlevania: Dracula X Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm * Japanese Castlevania: Dracula X Manual at Mr. P's Castlevania Realm * GameFAQs Dracula X Category:Dracula X Category:Super NES Games